


six years and five months

by planetundersiege



Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Promises, Wordcount: 100-1.000, good omens - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being "This time, it's Aziraphale who needs a long sleep. Crowley watches over him while he does."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	six years and five months

Crowley was by Aziraphale’s side when the angel had brought up that he felt like sleeping. The angel rarely did that, preferring to stay awake, unless he was extremely drained and wanted to float away for a few hours. But Aziraphale also said that he felt like one night’s sleep wouldn’t be enough, that is whole body was aching and that his mind was tired, and he said that he was afraid that he would sleep for way too long if he put his head against a soft pillow.

“Angel, it’s okay if you sleep for a while.” Crowley had said. Why wouldn’t it be? He himself had slept through entire centuries. Sometimes, you just needed a long sleep to feel better, especially when you were an immortal just wanting a break from life. “Take all the time you need to recover.”

“But Crowley, what if I sleep for centuries?”

The demon shrugged.

  
  
“Then you sleep for centuries, there’s nothing wrong with that. It might be what your body needs. Don’t fight it.

“But, won’t you be lonely? I can’t possibly leave you alone for that long, my dear.”

“You won’t leave me angel. You’ll just be asleep, and I’ll look after you.”

“What about the bookshop?”

“I’ll take care of it for you, you don’t need to worry.”

“Really?”

He nodded.

  
“Really. Now, go put some pajamas on. You’re going to get some well deserved sleep.”

Aziraphale did just that, put on a pair of brown tartan pajamas, and then laid down in bed, Crowley beside him. Crowley held his hand tight, not letting go off him, to make sure he was comfortable.

  
“Are you really sure this is okay?”

“Yes my angel. Sleep, and don’t use a miracle that’ll force you to wake up in a certain time. Just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

He placed a soft kiss onto the angel’s forehead. He was fast asleep within a minute, and quickly began to snore.

The demon laid beside him for hours, and once morning came, he opened up the bookshop and did all of Aziraphale’s errands. Days passed, and then weeks, and then months, and it quickly became routine. And with every spare second the demon had, he was back in the bedroom, carefully watching over his sleeping angel. He looked so peaceful and happy, and exactly like he had done when he had fallen asleep, completely unaware that several seasons had passed outside. Not that Crowley minded, he would always be there for Aziraphale, sleeping or awake.

Time continued to pass, and Crowley never began to neglect the sleeping angel. He sat by his side, kissed his cheek, read books aloud in front of him, hoping they would influence his dreams, and daily told him how much he was loved, and that he was going to wake.

Then, one winter day just a week before Christmas, Crowley felt his senses tingle, and closed the bookshop early. He felt like today would be the day, but didn’t know why. But his instincts had been right.

He had been sitting by the angel’s bedside, and saw how he slowly opened his eyes before letting out a huge yawn. He stretched his arms.

“Morning my dear.”

The demon pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

“Morning angel, welcome back. Are you able to stand up?”

Aziraphale nodded, and did. And then looked shocked once he looked out of the windows, seeing snow.

“It’s winter, but I fell asleep in the summer. Did I really sleep half a year?”

Crowley laughed as he shook his head.

“Nope, you slept for six years and five months. It was a really long power nap. And don’t worry about the bookshop, I took care of it, and we’re still in business. I made sure to only sell decoy copies of the originals.”

“Six years?”

“Yeah.”

“And you waited.”

“Of course I did. I promised I would be here when you woke up, didn’t I?”


End file.
